blackchristmasfandomcom-20200215-history
Heather Fitzgerald
Heather Fitzgerald is one of the main characters. Biography Heather is the spoiled rich sister. She does not agree with the tradition of buying the famous serial killer Billy, who used to live in the very sorority house she does, to buy a Christmas present for him. Heather complains alot and is not considerate of others when the murders begin, only thinking of herself. She suspects a fellow sorority sister for the killings, and while investigating finds newspaper articles and a doll in the sisters room. However Heather later discovers this sisters dead body. After doing so, she insists that they all leave. However many characters would rather stay as they feel they need to wait for the missing sisters to turn up. Most of the sisters don't get a long with her, but some of the sisters do. Death When Heather and Ms. Mac attempt to drive to the police station, Ms. Mac at first wants Heather to clear the windshield but Heather, being from the south, doesn't even know what the brush is used for. Ms. Mac exits the car and cleans the windshield, mumbling that Heather is a "Priveliged bitch" and a "frigid Southern princess." Heather is butchered in the car by Billy, spraying blood all over the front window. Her death is most unknown out of all of the sisters. Relationship with sisters Heather has a very strained relationship with her fellow sorority sisters, especially Lauren Hannon. She envisions herself as the best among the crowd and treats the girls as if they were below her. Heather's short temper does not help at all. At various points of the film, she was seen arguing with her fellow sisters, including Dana, Melissa and Kelli. When she and Mrs. Mac decided to run away, Kelli tells her off about how Heather treats her other sisters. Despite showing sings of sadness, she still left with Mrs. Mac, which, eventually, ended in tragedy. Also, the only time Mrs. Mac cursed in the film was about Heather. As Heather, does not know what an ice scraper is, Mrs. Mac is forced to scrape the ice off the windscreen herself, and silently uttered, "Priveliged bitch. Frigid Southern princess..." Trivia *Months before the film was released, it was always considered that "Lee" was Heather's last name. However, when the special featurette "Remaking of Black Christmas" hit televisions, Mary Elizabeth Winstead revealed the character she had portrayed was Heather Fitzgerald. Since then, there had been a whole lot of confusion with her last name. In the end, it was considered her full name was Heather Lee-Fitzgerald to fulfill both sides of the story. *Mary Elizabeth Winstead had previusly worked on Final Destination 3 also released in 2006 with Crystal Lowe who plays Lauren in this film. *Heather's Christmas present given to her by Eve was a glass unicorn statue. *Was the only one who has not faced Agnes and only Billy *Loosely based on Clare Harrison. Quotes *"At least my family wants me to come home." To Lauren *"What are you doing? Mac grabs an ice scraper What is that thing?" *"You really shouldn't provoke someone like that." To Lauren *"Mrs. Mac why don't you open the present we got you?" *"Okay, I... I drew that name. turns to her But can i say, I'm sorry, I'm just? I'm really not okay with this, Ieam, buying a Christmas present for a serial killer?" *"Oh, whatever, Melissa, Okay? I'm just offended by a pagan sacrifice, to ward off evil spirits on Christmas." *"Eve's car! She never left?" *"What she doing? Sleeping in her car? It's like zero degrees out here. " *"We'll just go over to the ADG house and get help." *"All right, then get your coats! Melissa Mel, come on, we're leaving! Let's go!" Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:2006 remake characters Category:Antagonists